There are conventional game devices which execute a game played by two or more players. In some game devices, for example, the screen of a display device is divided into a plurality of regions, in each of which an image for a corresponding one of the players is displayed, and the players operate respective corresponding player objects to play a game.
However, in conventional games which are played by a plurality of players, each player is allowed to freely operate his or her own player object, and therefore, a player's arbitrary operation may interfere with the course of the game.
An object of an exemplary embodiment is to provide a game system, game processing method, game program, and game device which can execute a novel game which is played by a plurality of players and in which the players do not interfere with the course of the game.
In order to achieve the object, the present exemplary embodiment has a configuration as follows.
An exemplary embodiment is a game system includes at least one operation device configured to output first operation data, a portable display device configured to output second operation data, and a game device. The game system includes an operation data obtaining section, an operation target setting section, an operation target control section, a first camera setting section, a first image generation section, a second image generation section, a first display control section, and a second display control section. The operation data obtaining section obtains the first operation data and the second operation data. The operation target setting section sets, in a virtual world, at least one first operation target corresponding to the at least one operation device and a second operation target corresponding to the portable display device. The operation target control section controls a position and/or an orientation in the virtual world of the first operation target with a first degree of freedom, and controls a position and/or an orientation in the virtual world of the second operation target based on the second operation data with a second degree of freedom higher than the first degree of freedom. The first camera setting section sets at least one first virtual camera corresponding to the at least one first operation target in the virtual world, one first virtual camera being provided for each first operation target. The first image generation section generates a first game image containing at least one image obtained based on the at least one first virtual camera. The second image generation section generates a second game image corresponding to a motion of the second operation target. The first display control section causes display device separate from the portable display device to display the first game image. The second display control section causes the portable display device to display the second game image.
Here, the term “degree of freedom” indicates to what degree a player can freely control an operation target. For example, the degree of freedom may indicate to what degree a player can freely control the position of an operation target, or to what degree a player can freely control the orientation of an operation target.
With the above configuration, the position and/or orientation of a first operation target can be controlled with a first degree of freedom, and the position and/or orientation of a second operation target can be controlled using a portable display device with a second degree of freedom higher than the first degree of freedom. For example, it is possible that while the first operation target is caused to move in a virtual world under a predetermined limit, the second operation target is caused to freely move in the virtual world based on a player's operation. As a result, a novel game which is played by a plurality of players can be provided. That is, for example, it is possible that while a first player who operates the first operation target causes the first operation target to move under a predetermined limit while viewing the display device, a second player who operates the second operation target causes the second operation target to freely move while viewing a screen of the portable display device.
In another configuration, the operation target control section may cause the first operation target to move based on a predetermined path set in the virtual world, and cause the second operation target to move on at least a two-dimensional plane in a direction based on the second operation data.
With the above configuration, the first operation target can be caused to move based on a predetermined path, and the second operation target can be caused to move on at least a two-dimensional plane in a direction corresponding to a player's operation.
In another configuration, a predetermined object may be provided in the virtual world. In this case, the operation target control section may cause the first operation target to move based on the predetermined path and a position of the predetermined object.
With the above configuration, the first operation target can be caused to move based on the predetermined path and the position of the predetermined object. For example, it is possible that while the first operation target is caused to move along the predetermined path, the first operation target can also be caused to move based on the position of the predetermined object.
In another configuration, the game system may further include a determination section configured to determine whether or not a distance between the first operation target and the predetermined object is smaller than or equal to a predetermined value. In this case, the operation target control section may cause the first operation target to move toward the predetermined object when the distance between the first operation target and the predetermined object is smaller than or equal to the predetermined value, and to move along the predetermined path when the distance is greater than the predetermined value.
With the above configuration, when the distance between the first operation target and the predetermined object is smaller than or equal to the predetermined value, the first operation target can be caused to move toward the predetermined object.
In another configuration, there may be a plurality of the predetermined objects in the virtual world. The game system may further include a selection section configured to select any of the plurality of predetermined objects based on the first operation data. The operation target control section may cause the first operation target to move toward the predetermined obj ect selected by the selection section.
With the above configuration, any of the predetermined objects provided in the virtual world can be selected, and the first operation target can be caused to move toward the selected predetermined object.
In another configuration, the operation target control section may cause a guide object for controlling a movement of the first operation target to move along the predetermined path, and cause the first operation target to move based on a movement of the guide object.
With the above configuration, the guide object can be caused to move along the predetermined path, and the first operation target can be caused to move based on the movement of the guide object. As a result, the movement of the first operation target can be controlled using the guide object. For example, the movement of the first operation target can be controlled by causing the guide object to automatically move on the predetermined path, and causing the first operation target to move, following the guide object.
In another configuration, the game system may further include a second camera setting section configured to seta second and a third virtual camera corresponding to the second operation target in the virtual world. The first image generation section may generate the first game image containing an image obtained based on the second virtual camera. The second image generation section may generate the second game image containing an image obtained based on the third virtual camera.
With the above configuration, it is possible that while an image of the virtual world captured by the second virtual camera corresponding to the second operation target is displayed on the display device, an image of the virtual world captured by the third virtual camera corresponding to the second operation target is displayed on the portable display device.
In another configuration, the game system may further include an attack control section configured to cause the first operation target to perform an attack motion based on the first operation data, and cause the second operation target to perform an attack motion based on the second operation data. In this case, the second operation target may be allowed to attack within a range larger than that of the first operation target.
With the above configuration, the first and second operation targets can be caused to perform an attack motion, and the second operation target can be caused to attack within a range larger than that of the first operation target.
In another configuration, the portable display device may include at least a direction input section and an inertial sensor. In this case, the second operation data contains direction data corresponding to an input operation performed on the direction input section and detection data detected by the inertial sensor.
With the above configuration, the second operation target can be controlled based on the direction data and the detection data.
In another configuration, the direction input section may be an analog stick. In this case, the operation target control section controls a position and/or an orientation of the second operation target based on an input operation performed on the analog stick.
With the above configuration, the analog stick can be used to control the position and/or orientation of the second operation target.
In another configuration, the game system may further include an attitude detection section configured to detect an attitude of the portable display device based on the detection data detected by the inertial sensor. In this case, the operation target control section may control an orientation of the second operation target based on the attitude of the portable display device.
With the above configuration, the orientation of the second operation target can be controlled based on the attitude of the portable display device.
In another configuration, the portable display device may have a larger number of operation portions than the operation device.
With the above configuration, a player who operates the second operation target can control the second operation target using the portable display device which has a larger number of operation portions than the operation device.
Another exemplary embodiment may be a game device included in the game system. Still another exemplary embodiment may be in the form of a game program which causes a computer included in the game system to function each of the above sections. Still another exemplary embodiment may be in the form of a game processing method which is performed in the game device or the game system. The game system may be implemented by a plurality of devices which cooperate with each other or a single device.
According to the present exemplary embodiment, a novel game which is played by a plurality of players without interfering with the course of the game can be provided.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present exemplary embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.